Sand storms
by smilesforsale
Summary: Intro to my own story Sand storms
1. Intro

**Sand storms**

**Intro.**

The sun stood high on the sky and made the sand beneath it unbearably hot to walk on. Only certain creatures could survive on the deserts like this, mostly lizards and snakes. Creatures the people who lives out there kills and eats without a second thought. Welcome to one of the villages in the desert, Valkyr. A village which is known as a village among many others that are located in level 3.

level 3 you ask? Well, in this land known as Sif, the goverment has decided that there should be different levels depending on wealth, opinions, illness etc etc. There are 5 levels in total, they are supposed to resamble a humans fingers.

Level 1 is supposed to be the thumb. Without the thumb we wouldn't have become the species we are today, so the people who live in level 1 are the smart, rich and famous people. They are the ones who will '' carry our evolution fourth '' as they like to call it. Fancy right? The enviroment in level one is near the sea. It's built so that every house has a good and beautiful sea view. Everybody living there, lives in beautiful houses, wear beautiful clothes and live an elegant life style.

Level 2 is the index finger. They are supposed to be the more working type people. While the leaders are in level 1, the workers are in level 2. Is this making any sense? In any case, while the level 1 residents live happy, rich, and famous. The level 2 residents work hard for themselves and their families. The enviroment in level 2 is mostly industrial, lots of chain houses, traffic and cheap shops and resturants.

Level 3 is the middle finger. Here lives the rebells who told the goverment to fuck off when this system was created. The goverment hated these people and their opinions, so they decided to give them their own place in this country. They are the people who gives the middle finger to the goverment and are proud of it. Level 3 is located in the desert, ''the rebells should be alone'' is what the goverment said 17 years ago. This is also the level in which the story will take place.

Level 4, the ringfinger. This might sound cruel and harsh but it is for the Diseased people. Mental illness, dysfunction, addiction and more. The goverment didn't want these ''ill people'' to infect the good people of level 1 with their diseases, disgusting. The enviroment of level 4 is forest and swamp, i have to say that it can be a little bit scary going through there.

Level 5, the pinkie. Ah yes the pinkie residents. The people who lives here, are here for a reason, to be as far away as possible from level 1. Though that is how the system works for every level. The further away you are from the goverment and level 1, the worse of a human being you are apparently. With that being said, the residents in level 5 are criminals. No matter what kind of thing you've done, anything from murder to accidentally offend a level 1 resident. You'll end up in level 5. Level 5 is basically a big prison with people in it who either have done nothing wrong, or everything wrong. The enviroment in level 5 is dry land. The huge city which is level 5, has even bigger walls around it. There are no trees in the city, and the nearest ones grows 3 kilometers away from the city.

But let me tell you about the goverment who are the big bad wolf in this story. The goverment was created 17 years ago. Before, everybody all lived in the same city. It didn't matter if you were rich or not! They were voted by the people and had promised to help the people of Sif.

They lied. As soon as they were given power, they changed everything. They have turned this country from a democracy to dictatorship. They decide everything and show no mercy! Their slogan is simple, '' people are different and if you are a rich man you should not associate with criminals, because they will drag you down to their level! '' In other words ' the ones who are rich are to good for you '. Of course this change appealed more to some then others. The people who would end up in level 1 for instance. However, most of the people were against it and begged the government to change this. But it was all in vain. The people got beaten, rejected and even killed by going against them. And as the location for the levels were done, they were all sent to their levels.

The government has it's own location. The governments location is hidden so that nobody can hurt them. Besides that, the government likes to refer themselves as the arm. If all the levels are the fingers, then the government is the arm controlling them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sand storms**

**Episode 1.**

Meijis' pov.

The sun was blazing hot as i was waiting patiently for my next prey to appear beneath the sand. I have waited for hours now and the sun is always condemnatory on those without the right equipment to travel on this warm enviroment. Today i forgot my sand shoes, they make it able for me to walk on the sand without hurting my feet from the heat. We always leave early in the morning to hunt when the sand is still cool. Because of the fact that the sand was cool, shoes was not the first thing to pop up in my mind. I regret it so much now though. Whenever I walk on the sand, it burns my feet badly. I've grown up in this enviroment so my feet has adjusted to the extreme heat which the sand has, but it still burns my feet badly when i don't have my shoes. It also makes it harder to catch prey when your feet are hurting this badly.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I see movement in the sand. A snake, a big one! It's crawling beneath the sand, but the movement from it is showing! I started running towards it before it would hide deeper so that it's movements would be hidden and i wouldn't be able to catch it. I could barely run, but i continued on anyways. What kept me going was the thought of catching food for the people in my village. The snake was about to disappear as i jumped and got it's tail at the last second. It quickly turned around and was about to bite me, but i quickly hit it with my staff to kill it. I thanked our own made up god Qui for the snake she sent to me and went to put it in the bag with the rest of the animals i had caught. It was a long grey and white snake. It is a poisonous snake, but the biggest snake i've ever caught. '' this'll feed a lot of people '' i said to myself, smiling from ear to ear. After i had put the snake in the bag, i sat down on the rock i was sitting on before to wait for my next pray.

Oh i'm sorry, here I tell you about my situation at the moment and i haven't even introduced myself!

Hi, my name is Mejii, Mejii Kira. I am 17 years old (but i'm turning 18 soon!). i live in a village among many others in this desert in level 3. My village's name is Valkyr though. Here i live with my mother Shi, father Lydor and older brother Shota, and the rest of the people in my village whom i consider as family as well. I work around many areas in my village, i'm learning healing and fortune-telling from our shaman, i'm hunting with the other hunters and of course i'm a warrior trained by my father who train all the warriors in our village. I do all these things to help out as much as possible as help is always needed. My mother helps our shaman and with preparing the food in the village, my brother does secret missions and travels in all the 5 levels under cover as someone who delivers food to the levels.

Qui, whom i mentioned earlier is our made up good here in level 3. The story of her is, she was a beautiful woman who fought for her and others rights and died by doing so, she will one day come back and fight again for our rights, but within someone elses body. We all know she doesn't exist, but a man who went mad during the early stages of level 3 claimed to have seen this woman, and people needed something to believe in to keep going and to keep living, because of that, she became our god.

''Mejii!'' someone shouted my name, i quickly turned around to see a sand glider heading my way. A sand glider is like a sailboat that moves thanks to the wind or if there is no wind, it drives thanks to heat of the sand. We stole some blueprints and equipment for this from the military. We're not 100 % sure how it works, but as long as you can drive it, that is not important.

The sand glider stopped next to me, in it sat Kija who is my best friend. She is a gorgeous brunette with clear blue eyes. The only family member she has left is her mother, her father died from the sudden and extreme heat during the early stages of level 3. However Kija is still happy and tries her best. next to her sat Mao, Mao is a warrior and likes to tease me a lot, he is a tough tall guy with blond hair and brown eyes. ''there you are, we've been looking all over for you!'' she smiled at me. ''ah thanks, what's up?'' i asked her, scratching the back of my head ''your brother is home with new information, he told us to get you as quick as possible'' she said looking a bit to serious for my liking.

''i see, so what are you doing here moo?'' i looked at Mao, i call him Moo, which is what the cow says. I find it entertaining, he however doesn't, he gave me a look ''don't call me that! I came along because i was bored.'' He said and grabbed my hand and playfully tried to drag me into the sand glider. ''alright alright, let me just grab my bag'' i said and picked it up and got into the sand glider. My scarf was blowing in the wind and i opened up my desert coat to cool my skin underneath it, i was wearing a short top and aladdin-like pants so my stomic was exposed, the wind felt nice and i enjoyed it a lot. I looked over to Mao who were resting his head on his hand. ''what's wrong?'' i asked him and he looked at me, he had a worried look on his face ''i'm probably over thinking it but, Shota was acting weird'' Mao looks up to Shota a lot, always has. The fact that he said that worried me a lot. ''let's hope there is nothing'' i said and he nodded.

The sand glider stopped outside of my home, everyone was there, including shota. It had been 1 month since we last saw him, i quickly jumped out of the sand glider ''shota!'' i shouted and started running towards him, usually he smiles and hugs me when i do this, but today was different, he looked serious and stood still. This made me stop. ''mejii prepare yourself'' he suddenly said, jumped up in the air, pulled out his sword and was going to attack me. I was shocked but quickly pulled out my two swords and used them to stop his attack. We fought for a long time. He is a very skilled swordsmen, very strong. But so am i, i don't have the same muscles like a man has, because of that i've learned to use my speed to both attack and defend. We both gave each other small wounds, nothing serious but he would never hurt me in any way, so this fight was a bit scary for me. I saw an opening when we were in a lock, i kicked him in the stomic, making him fly 5 meters. This is the first time i've been able to push him away and i was breathing heavily as i was finally given a moment to rest as he stayed down for a short moment. He sat up pretty quickly, looked at me then started to laugh ''hahaha, as expected from my sister!'' the villagers were silent, i was silent. What's going on? I just stared at him, waiting for him to explain the meaning behind this. He simply stood up and brushed some dirt of his clothes, looking pleased. ''you pass!'' he smiled at me, i was at a loss of words for a short moment ''pass what?'' ''the test'' ''what test?!'' i said, raising my voice a bit, the villagers hadn't moved a muscle. Shotas expression changed when i asked him that. He turned to the villagers ''i'm sorry everyone, but this is something i can only tell mejii for now, please forgive me '' he said, bowing to everyone. I could see how they all exchanged looks and words to one another, but they left soon enough. Shota raised his head once they were all gone. He opened up the tent and said ''come inside, i need to talk to you about something'' i felt how a sweat drop rolled down my cheek. I swallowed hard and went inside. Shota never shares information about his work with me, this was a first!

When we got inside the tent i noticed that my mother and father were there, by the look on their faces i'm guessing shota has already told them what he is going to tell me, and it doesn't seem good. We sat down where we eat dinner, which is on a carpet with a piece of wood on the center of it, acting as a table for dinner. Mother and father was sitting near us but not on the carpet, and this made me even more worried about what shota had to say to me. I turned to my brother, ready to listen to what he had to say. ''i'm going to tell you something very important, but to do that i need to tell you a background story for you to understand what is going on'' i nodded ''please let me explain everything before you ask questions, as this is very hard for me to say and do'' i nodded again and i saw a hesitation in my brothers eyes, i placed my hand on his and smiled at him to calm him down, it worked and he started talking. ''6 months back, me and my team mates were in level 1 to gather some information about the military's movement is all the levels but mostly level 3. We were working in a restaurant with people from level 2. restaurants are a good way to overhear gossip, rumors and more. We were outside on a break when a man walked past us, people who live in level 1 never say hello to you but this man did. So to quickly make him stay and talk so that we could gather any sort of information at all, i started talking to him. 'hello, nice weather right?' stuff like that, we had a long conversation with him and we found out some interesting things from him. Apparently he is a scientist with a family who lives in level 3. Him and his family were apparently very poor, but he got to stay in level 1 thanks to his high IQ. He asked us which level we were from, i believe he assumed we were from level 2, as they are the only people really allowed to work in level 1, but he was happy to hear that we were from level 3. He asked us if we knew his family, but i'm guessing they live in another village, i promised him i would try my hardest to find them. Every since that day, he made it able for us to come to his house and work for him, the only thing was that there had to be guards outside his house to make sure we didn't do anything to harm him, we from level 3 can't be trusted you see.'' He tighten his fist to those words ''we had long conversations with him about the life in level 3 and he loved to hear it, i think he felt closer to his family through those stories. We took this man for a fool, he was a scientist yet he had no idea we were using him to get information, but apparently we were the fools as he one day asked us, ' haven't you gotten enough information out of me by now?' i remember we all froze and turned to him, we had gotten a bit attached to him by now and were surprised to hear him say that. 'sorry, but we are doing this to one day destroy the goverment! ' i told him, i was expecting the worst but he smiled at me. '' shota paused for a second '' i will never forget what he said after that 'good, i was hoping that was the reason, let me help you'. To have someone from level 1 helping us was a dream come true, we didn't think it was possible. But this man could get so much more information openly then we ever could! We stayed with him for a month before we had to leave to other levels and come back home here again. And when we got back to him he had lots of information and ideas for us '' he looked at me with a seriousness in his eyes that i had never seen before. '' this man works with genes, DNA and has a hobby for creating weapons, he wanted to help us create a weapon to use against the goverment, something that has never been seen before! '' his words made me lean back a bit '' we started to design different kinds of weapons immediately and we came up with different kinds of guns and radios and more but he still wasn't satisfied, he knew i was the leader and he said to me 'i want something only you can use' and i accepted it. His plans for me was elemental bending '' ''elemental bending?'' i whispered for myself but shota heard me ''you know, being able to control an element, such as fire or water '' he smiled at me and did small motions with his hand to show how it could look like ''wow!'' i said, letting my inner child appear and i blushed when shota started laughing at my reaction. ''anyways, he promised me he would have it ready for me when we got back from level 3 and he kept his word. When we did get back there last month he had it finished for me and ready to be tested to see the result. I was nervous but i had come to trust this man. '' after he said this, his expression changed and it worried me what he had to say, had something gone wrong? '' however, the experiment didn't go as planned. For me to be able to bend elements, i was but in a glass container which he pumped in some gas that would enter my body and change my DNA and genetics a bit, it would make my brain get passed the 10 % limit and make me able to actually bend elements. But like i said something was wrong, when i had woken up and was healthy enough to test it, it didn't work. '' he lowered his head ''why?'' i asked carefully ''at first he didn't know either, but he did figure it out in the end'' he took a deep breath '' it's because of the y-chromosome '' '' the y-chromosome? '' ''yeah, chromosomes show which gender you have. Two x chromosome is a female while one x and one y chromosome is a male. So what's stopping me from acquire this weapon is my gender. '' he went silent after that. He pulled up his desert coat to reveal his right muscular arm, it was covered in black tattoo like markings ''i got this as a side effect, but that's all'' after he said that, he hid is arm inside his coat once more. So this is what he had to tell me? ''so why do i need to know this?'' "tch" huh? That wasn't shota, that was father! I gave him a quick look, he was holding his fist so tightly that his arm was shaking. ''the reason i told you this is, this is too good of a weapon to give up on, he asked me if there was a female whom i could allow having this power instead of me, she had to be strong. You were the first girl to pop up in my mind and you are strong which you proved earlier. To be honest i didn't really want you to have this power because you are my sister and i want you to be safe and sound. But i also want you to have it because you are my sister and i trust you the most, i wouldn't want to see any other girl to have that power but you '' he looked at me, i was in shock. He wanted me to have this weapon, this power? I didn't know what to say. But before i could say anything my father interrupted ''mejii, if you decide to go through with this, i hope you know what you're getting yourself into! '' ''Lydor!'' my mother tried to hold him back as it looked like he was about to walk over to us to get his opinion through. ''father is right mejii, you have to be aware about what you're getting yourself into, because it can cost you your life'' i knew that already, shota is being very secretive for a reason, and i'm not afraid of dying, i'm just afraid about how much pain i'll be in when i die. I looked at shota. ''does this mean i'll work with you '' '' yes '' he simply said, what do i do. I'm not used to work the way shota does, i have no experience. But i don't want to let him down! "Mejii" it was my mother's voice, i turned to her. ''don't over think this decision. What does you gut say?'' mother makes it so easy for me to see what is the right thing to do. ''Shi!'' father said, i'm guessing he wants me here so that he can keep an eye on me, while my mother wants me to do what i want to do. I nodded at her. ''i'll go with you shota'' i said looking at him. At first it seemed like he thought i was going to say no, maybe even hoping i was going to say no. However, i want to help in any way to stop this government, and if this is a step towards that direction, I shouldn't hesitate to do it, I won't hesitate! Shota closed his eyes for a second ''alright, we leave to-night '' '' how long will it take before i can come back here? '' there was a moment of silence '' i don't know '' was all he said '' but i'll make sure you can come back here as soon as possible '' i gave him a quick smile before he stood up and was about to step out of the tent '' pack your stuff and say goodbye to friends for now '' was all he said before he left the tent. I looked at my parents, my mother was giving me a pained smile as to say she was proud of me but worried about how it would go for me in the other levels, my father held his face with one of his hand and the other was on his lap as in to support his torso. I looked at them before i stood up ''i'll start packing'' i said and left them for now.

It was night, i had just said goodbye to mother and father as i walked with my brother to the vehicle that would take us to level 1. I thought back to my talk with Mao and Kija about how i had to go with Shota for a while '' what's this all about?! '' they asked me, Kija looked like she was going to cry ''i can't say '' was what i had told them, right when Mao was going to question me about my decision to go with Shota, Kija had stopped him '' Mao! This is something Mejii has to do! We'll miss you. Come back soon, and in one piece! '' at that point she was crying, but she was smiling at the same time and i just held her for a long time as to comfort her and myself really.

It was pitch black and freezing, as i mentioned earlier, it gets below 0 degrees celsius here during the night. I was wearing the same coat i always wear and i was walking close to Shota, holding onto his arm for support, security and to calm myself down, as i was nervous about this journey i was going on. We both stopped when we got to the Vehicle, it was a normal jeep with three people standing next to it. Two of them wore level 3 clothing while the other one wore a clothing from level 2. You can tell by ones clothes where they come from. Shota spoke ''Mejii these are my two partners Hei and Keita, Hei and Keita this is Mejii, my little sister '' i felt a bit shy being near these two strangers, Shota told me about them once, they are from a different village than us apparently. Hei was a tall dark-haired guy with a scarf covering his mouth, he had bright beautiful blue eyes and fairly pale skin for a person coming from level 3. Keita was a red-head, the shade of red he had looked like blood and he was the shortest one out of the three, still taller than me but not as much as Hei and Shota. The two guys looked at me '' nice to meet you Mejii, Shota often talks about you '' Hei said and i blushed a little as he got close to shake my hand. '' not that much! '' Shota said in his defense, i giggled a little to his reaction. Hei had a pretty voice, dark but not too dark. ''hi, i'm Keita a real honour to meet the famous Mejii Kira '' Keita introduced himself and smiled. "Mejii" shota spoke suddenly, i looked at him. '' if we do get attacked, i need you to listen to and trust Hei, as he will be the one to guard you'' i was not expecting this ''i thought you would guard me, no offense Hei '' he shrugged and smiled '' none taken, i understand what you mean '' why won't Shota protect me? He IS my brother after all! '' i as a leader have a lot of important things to take care of, if i could i would of course be the only one to protect you as i feel i'm the only worthy and capable one of doing so. But what is most important during this mission is your safety and Johns safety '' he spoke '' John? '' i asked. '' oh, maybe i never said so. But John is the name of the scientist i talked about '' i see. '' i have promised John to protect him from getting in trouble, if the government finds out that he is helping him, they'll execute him. I can't let a person from level 1 one who is willing to help us die! '' he said tightening his fist. I nodded my head slowly and turned to Hei

'' Then, please take care of me '' '' yeah you better take care of her now Hei!'' shota said right after me, Hei chuckled '' don't worry, Mejii i'll take good care of you. I'll protect you with my life '' he said smiling, i blushed '' r-right ''

after that i was introduced to Sam who is a level 2 resident who works as a mechanic, he had promised Shota and the others to take them back to level 1. We got into the jeep and so began my journey.


End file.
